Olive & Falcon
by Morning Sun Of Pandora
Summary: This story is set during Outcast (Series 3: Power of the Three, Book 3), after Lionpaw, Hollypaw, & Jaypaw leave with the others to go help the Tribe. It will follow the storyline on off with some alterations. Olive is a rogue who has travelled far to escape a bad band of cats who seek nothing but violence. With her, is her son, Falcon. They arrive at the lake and . . .
1. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

* * *

 **LEADER: Firestar -** ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

 **DEPUTY: Brambleclaw -** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT: Leafpool -** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, JAYPAW**

 **WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits)**

 **Squirrelflight -** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **Dustpelt -** dark brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, HAZELPAW**

 **Sandstorm -** pale ginger she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

 **Cloudtail -** long-haired white tom

 **APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

 **Brackenfur -** golden brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

 **Sorreltail -** tortoiseshell-and-white she- cat with amber eyes

 **Thornclaw -** golden brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, POPPYPAW**

 **Brightheart -** white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Ashfur -** pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

 **Spiderleg -** long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW**

 **Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) -** brown tabby she-cat, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water

 **Stormfur -** dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

 **APPRENTICE, FALCONPAW**

 **Whitewing -** white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birchfall -** light brown tabby tom

 **Graystripe -** long-haired gray tom

 **Oliveshade -** dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, neck, chin,and muzzle; dark amber eyes.

 **APPRENTICES: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

 **Berrypaw -** cream-colored tom

 **Hazelpaw -** small gray-and-white she-cat

 **Mousepaw -** gray-and-white tom

 **Cinderpaw -** gray tabby she-cat

 **Honeypaw -** light brown tabby she-cat

 **Poppypaw -** tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Lionpaw -** golden tabby tom

 **Hollypaw -** black she-cat

 **Jaypaw -** gray tabby tom

 **Falconpaw -** Brown tabby Tom with dark brown stripes, a white chest, and dark amber eyes.

 **QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **Ferncloud -** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: **Icekit** (white she-cat) and **Foxkit** (reddish tabby tom)

 **Daisy -** cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Spiderleg's kits: **Rosekit** (dark cream she-cat) and **Toadkit** (black-and- white tom)

 **Millie -** striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

 **ELDERS: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

 **Longtail -** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **Mousefur -** small dusky brown she-cat

* * *

 **SHADOWCLAN**

* * *

 **LEADER: Blackstar -** large white tom with huge jet-black paws

 **DEPUTY: Russetfur -** dark ginger she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT: Littlecloud -** very small tabby tom

 **WARRIORS**

 **Oakfur -** small brown tom

 **Rowanclaw -** ginger tom

 **Smokefoot -** black tom

 **APPRENTICE, OWLPAW**

 **Ivytail -** black, white, and tortoiseshell she- cat

 **Toadfoot -** dark brown tom

 **QUEENS**

 **Tawnypelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat with

green eyes

 **Snowbird -** pure white she-cat

 **ELDERS**

 **Cedarheart -** dark gray tom

 **Tallpoppy -** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

 **WINDCLAN**

* * *

 **LEADER: Onestar -** brown tabby tom

 **DEPUTY: Ashfoot -** gray she-cat

 **MEDICINE CAT: Barkface -** short-tailed brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW**

 **WARRIORS**

 **Tornear -** tabby tom

 **Crowfeather -** dark gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW**

 **Owlwhisker -** light brown tabby tom

 **Whitetail -** small white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW**

 **Nightcloud -** black she-cat

 **Weaselfur -** ginger tom with white paws

 **Harespring -** brown-and-white tom

 **QUEENS**

 **Gorsetail -** very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

 **ELDERS**

 **Morningflower -** very old tortoiseshell queen

 **Webfoot -** dark gray tabby tom

* * *

 **RIVERCLAN**

* * *

 **LEADER: Leopardstar -** unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **DEPUTY: Mistyfoot -** gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT: Mothwing -** dappled golden she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

 **WARRIORS**

 **Blackclaw -** smoky-black tom

 **Voletooth -** small brown tabby tom **APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW**

 **Reedwhisker -** black tom

 **Mosspelt -** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW**

 **Beechfur -** light brown tom

 **Rippletail-** dark gray tabby tom

 **Dawnflower -** pale gray she-cat

 **Dapplenose -** mottled gray she-cat

 **Pouncetail -** ginger-and-white tom

 **QUEENS**

 **Graymist -** pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

 **Icewing -** white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

 **ELDERS**

 **Heavystep -** thickset tabby tom

 **Swallowtail -** dark tabby she-cat

 **Stonestream -** gray tom

* * *

 **THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER**

* * *

 **TRIBE-HEALER:** **Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) -** brown tabby tom with

amber eyes

 **PREY-HUNTERS: (toms and she-cats responsible for providing food)**

 **Gray Sky Before Dawn (Gray) -** pale gray tabby tom

 **Wing Shadow Over Water (Wing) -** gray-and-white she-cat

 **Storm Clouds At Dusk (Storm) -**

dark gray tom

 **CAVE-GUARDS: (toms and she-cats responsible for guarding the cave)**

 **Talon Of Swooping Eagle (Talon) -** dark brown tabby tom

 **Jagged Rock Where Heron Sits (Jag) -** dark gray tom

 **Bird That Rides The Wind (Bird) -** gray-brown she-cat

 **Crag Where Eagles Nest (Crag) -**

dark gray tom (Brook's brother)

 **Sheer Path Beside Waterfall (Sheer) -** dark brown tabby tom

 **Night Of No Stars (Night) -** black she-cat

 **Moss That Grows By River (Moss) -** light brown she-cat

 **KIT-MOTHERS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

 **Flight Of Startled Heron (Flight) -** brown tabby she-cat (has three very young kits)

 **Swoop Of Chestnut Hawk (Swoop) -** dark ginger she-cat (has two older kits)

 **TO-BES: (tribe apprentices)**

 **Screech Of Angry Owl (Screech) -** black tom (prey-hunter)

 **Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) -** light brown tabby she-cat (prey- hunter)

 **Pebble That Rolls Down Mountain (Pebble) -** gray she-cat (cave-guard)

 **Briar Where Roses Bloom (Briar) -** White she-cat with mottled brown fur, brown paws, and white toes; green eyes (cave-guard)

 **ELDERS: (former prey-hunters and cave-guards, now retired)**

 **Cloud With Storm In Belly (Cloud)-** white she-cat

 **Rain That Rattles On Stones (Rain)-** speckled brown tom

* * *

 **CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

* * *

 **Stripes -** large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

 **Flick -** skinny light brown tom with large pointed ears

 **Flora -** dark-brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

 **Fauna -** dark brown she-cat with white chin, underbelly, and a splash of white on the back of her neck; amber eyes

 **Twist -** young tortoiseshell she-cat with white stripes on her face

 **Purdy -** elderly, plump tabby loner with a gray muzzle


	2. Prologue

A snarl rippled around the clearing, but nothing stirred in the makeshift dens of the camp.

Besides, the surrounding inhabitants of the dens knew it was just their furious leader.

"How could you have possible let them get away?!"

Flora bristled beside Fauna.

"Olive isn't exactly a mewling little kit," Flora said.

"And she wasn't about leave her only kit either," Fauna put in. "Falcon is all she has," she says. "Or at least in her mind," she mutters under her breath disapprovingly.

Stripes shook his head irritably. "I shouldn't have expected anything less from kin," he spat.

Flora and Fauna flattened their ears.

"We came back did we not," Flora hissed. "We could have left with her."

Fauna nodded in agreement. "Just because she's our sister doesn't mean anything."

"If you wanted it done right then you should have went after her yourself," Flora added with a sneer. "Or maybe her mate could have retrieved her himself."

Stripes immediately whipped around to glower at her, their whiskers almost touching. "Her mate doesn't do anything unless he wishes to," he growls.

"Oh yes, I forgot, because he's still back in the old territory, hunting merrily in the woods and marshlands," she shoots back.

"Not that it's much of a hunting ground," Fauna snorts.

"Silence, both of you," Stripes snarls at them. "Get out of my sight!" He adds abruptly.

Flora opens her mouth to speak, but Fauna brushes her tail over her sister's mouth in a clear message for her to remain silent.

Stripes stalked off across the clearing, towards the camp entrance.

Flora and Fauna made their way over to the den for the full grown cats.

When they settled in their respective nests, Flora didn't lower her head to her paws, like her sister. She just watched her.

"We could have gotten her," Flora hissed in a low tone.

"Yes but at what cost?" Fauna hissed back closing her eyes, trying to avoid the discussion.

"We could have still saved Falcon," she growled.

" _No,_ we couldn't have. It was either capture Olive and lose Falcon or let her go and save Falcon. Saving Falcon was the right move. He's our kin, too." She had curled into a tighter ball before opening one eye and meeting Flora's gaze. "I know killing regular cats doesn't phase you, but would you have been fine with your own kin's blood on your hand; a _kit_ at that?"

Flora just glared at her sister before jerking herself gaze away, turning her head.

Fauna closed her eyes then exhaled before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Flora lowered her head to her paws and shut her eyes let out a sigh of frustration. "Stupid Olive; why did you have to run?"


End file.
